Amazing things
by Almighty18
Summary: Alex's girlfriends finally decided to make their girlfriend's fantasy come true DEMENA - WARNING INSIDE!ONE SHOT.


**Title: Amazing things**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys I know I know I haven't updated "Player's Game" yet but no worries I will I'm jut being lazy on writing it up but I've already started. I'm like half way through :). This story wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to just write it and update it and since it's only one shot it helps. :D.**

**Warning: g!p / incest - don't like then don't read..**

**Pairings: DEMENA! (of course)**

**Rated: M - through out the whole story so you been warn.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did...you don't even want to know what I'll do :).**

**Description: Alex's girlfriends finally decided to make their girlfriend's fantasy come true.**

* * *

><p>Alex Russo smiles big as she drove her mercedes Benz that she just received for her eighth birthday down the street of her girlfriends. The girls called her earlier saying their had a surprised for her. So without even asking further questions, the brunette got her car keys and drove toward the girls house.<p>

Not many can say they have three girlfriends who happens to be triplets who are so understanding to share her. When she asked all three girls out she was so scared out of her mind, the three most popular girls in school will never say yes to her but as it turn out the three girls has always been in love with the school rebel and were happy to share her without any problem.

Alex got pulled out of her thoughts as she parked her car on the driveway of her girlfriends and got out. Noticing the girls parents car was missing. She walked up the steps as she was about to knock she saw a note attached to the door _"door is open, come in"_she smiled shook her head before pushing open the door and walking inside.

"Babes!" Alex shouts when she walked inside the quiet empty house.

"Upstairs, come on up" she heard one of her girlfriends yell back and she follow the voice. When she walked inside one of the girl's room she only saw two sitting on the bed, reading magazine.

"What's going on?" Alex questions with a smile toward the other two on the bed.

"We got a little surprise for you" she heard behind her as she turned around only to see her third girl grinning at her as she shut the door and strut toward her. "ladies" she called toward her twins as their stood up, magazines forgotten.

"We have come to a decision" Mitchie started wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck, pecking her softly.

"And what's that?" the older of the four asks curiously.

Mitchie turns her head toward her sisters and grins at them as Rosie stood behind Alex and attach her lips on the girl's neck and started sucking on her pulse point. "oh god" Alex moans as she fell Mitchie's hand rub on her dick covered pants.

"Girls, girls, let's not forget the plan shall we" Sonny say and her sisters pulled away making Alex groan in annoyance. Sonny smirk before pushing Alex down on Rosie's bed, she fell on it when her knees hit the edge of the bed.

Sonny straddles the brunette before attaching their lips together, the two started moving their lips in sync together before it become heated, Alex darts out her tongue and nibble on Sonny's lower lip making the dark haired girl moan out in pleasure.

Sonny pulls away from Alex and stood up making her girl moan in protest "don't worry baby, the best bit is about to come" she whispers in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

Mitchie moved on the bed and started getting rid of Alex's cloths, leaving the brunette only in her boxers brief. She kissed her on the lips hard before pulling away and attaching her mouth to her nipples and sucking on it "shit Mitch, that feels so amazing" Alex moans eyes closed as she fell lips on hers and grins knowing which girlfriend was kissing her as Mitchie continues on sucking and biting on her nipples and god it fell so good.

"Now its time for the show" Rosie mumbles inside her mouth and Alex's eyes popped open when she fell Mitchie's mouth move from her boobs and Rosie wasn't kissing her anymore. She sat up on her elbow and watch the three girls in front of her. Their were standing in order their we're born, Rosie, Mitchie then Sonny.

"Ready?" Rosie asks her sisters as the three of them got a hold of their bathrobe that Alex is just now realising their were wearing. The other two gave a nod and the three girls dropped their robes down and smirk at the whimper that came out Alex's lips

**POV change**

"Looks like someone is ready" Sonny said smirking as she looked down at the tent that formed in my boxers. God just staring at the three of them in their glories was good enough to get me off. Is there anything else better than this? Just as I was thinking this I see Rosie and Sonny turn toward each other and attach their lips to one another.

Oh my god I take that back this is better then seeing all three of them naked in the same room. "oh fuck" I bit down on my bottom lip as I travel my hand down my boxers and cupped my dick, I've always saying how hot it'll be if their kiss each other but they always gives me these weird looks, that automatically shuts me up.

I've never had sex with any of them while the other were there, if I sleep with one then I had to sleep with the other two but I wasn't complaining and neither was Alex JR. "no, no...your not going to get yourself off by that" Mitchie says drawing my hand out of my boxers. Hey this was my damn fantasy come true and I'll do exactly what I always do in the fantasy.

I grab Mitchie by her waits and pulled her body flat against mine and kissed her hard on the lips "mm Lex, I want to suck you off" she mumbles inside my mouth before pulling away and trailing her lips down my body until she reached the waist band of my boxers and pulled down on my superman brief "mm baby your so hard and ready" she groans as my nine inch dick spring out free.

"Fuck Mitch, do something" I growl before groaning loudly when I fell her warm lips wrap around my length and started sucking me off. Oh god that feels so fucking great. She pumps in and out on my meat before darting her tongue out and swirl it around the head making me groan in pleasure "oh goddd" I whimpers when I fell her squeeze my balls softly in her hand before she started scratching it with her long nails.

Oh man I was in heaven now if she can just do that thing where she- I was instantly cut off as I fell my penis head hit the back of her throat and she started humming...ohhhh shiiit! I'm gonna cum if she doesn't stop that "oh god Mitch baby I'm so close" I moans out loud as she continues humming while she keeps on scratching on my balls and before I knew it I fell my stomach tighten and I was spilling my cum inside Mitchie's mouth as she takes it all and swallows...god this is why I love these girls so much, non gag reflex and their ability to swallow my cums.

I breath hard as I try to calm myself from my high, god it was so hot in here all the sudden. I had a silly dopy smile on my face. "Mitch I hope you haven't wear her out yet, cause Son and I still need our chance" I heard Rosie tease with a smile in her voice so I pop open my eyes to see the three of them with identical smiles.

To anyone the girls looked the same well their do since their are identical but their so much different, Rosie was the olders of the two by six minutes and always acts as it she's from some fairy tale or something but I still loved her with brown middle length hair, Mitchie was the middle twin, she was more of rocker then anything she loved music so much that I'm convinced she'll become a singer, her hair was long curls and dark but with brown highlights, Sonny was calm and collected but at the same time joky, her hair was jade black unlike her sisters and she likes acting but there was one thing they all had in common...they likes wearing dresses and boots or high heels, seriously. But I wasn't complaint since it was an easy access while fucking in the closet at school, don't need to take it off just pull it up, pull down their panties and get to work. Easy.

"Stop making fun of me and come over here so I can fuck your brains out" I say with a smile as Sonny struts toward me and straddles my lap and moans as my erect penis connects with her wet pussy, god I can feel the heat radiating from her. I didn't bother with kissing her as I attach my lips around her hard erect nipples and started sucking and nibbling on it. She moaned throwing her head back as she tangled her hands on my brunette locks, tagging on them tightly when I bit her nipple.

I turn us around so she was lying on the bed then chance a look toward the other girls and moan when I saw them fooling with each other. Oh yeah my fantasy was coming true alright. I got back to Sonny and kissed her lips this time before pulling away and looking inside her chocolate pools "I wanna try something" I whispers with a soft kiss to her cheek.

"What is it?" she questions innocently grazing her fingers across my cheek "I wanna fuck your ass" I bluntly stated and I saw her eyes flash with unsure "I don't have to if you don't want me to" I say say to her easing down her worries but then she shook her head "no, I mean I want to I'm just scared, I know it'll hurt more than our first time did" she explained lowly and I nods in understanding. "I promise I will never hurt you and if it hurts a lot you can tell me and I'll stop" I said as I see her smile softly.

"Ok" she whispers with a wide smile god I look those smiles they have "wait I just need one more thing" I move away from her as she got off the bed and walked toward Rosie's drawer "oh god are you guys trying to torture me" I moan as Rosie and Mitchie's make out secession got heated "find it" Sonny announce as she crawls back into the bed "put this, it helps ease up the pain" she said shoving a bottle of lube into my hand.

I took it, open the lid before squeezing some into my palm then started stroking my dick with it, making it nice smooth and slick so it'll be easier to enter Sonny with. After I finish lubing myself I turn Sonny on all fours and kneeled behind her, I inserted one of my fingers inside her asshole so she'll get used to the feeling once I'm inside. She moaned a little "fuck Alex, put you dick in!" she growls as I slap on her ass cheek before lining myself up with her asshole and swiftly entered her.

"Aaahhh!" she screams at the new sensation my dick was doing to her hole. I sit still waiting for her to get adjusted by the feeling "move Alex, please move" she pants so I started moving in and out of her tight hole, shit she is so tight I feel like I'm gonna come busting any minutes. I knew Mitchie had the tightest pussy of the three of them but I'm certain Sonny's asshole might be the tightest of the other two then again I haven't put up in their asses yet so can't really compare but fuck this was amazing.

I kept thrusting in and out as Sonny sticks up her ass out in the air so I can have much better access to bury myself. "oh god Alex, that feels so amazing fuck baby" she moans as I held her hips with one hand as I travel the other on her front and cup her pussy, I started playing with her clit so she can feel the pleasure I'm feeling as well. I keep the same rhyme for few minutes before I cum inside her hole, I watch my cum drip out of her asshole. "oh god that was so amazing" she whimpers as I kissed her lovingly and gave her a sweet smile.

"I love you" I declare as I stared deep into her eyes "I love you to Lexie" she said bringing my face down to her before kissing my lips. "now since this is my fantasy, I have something else I wanna try" I said with a smirk as I see my girlfriends look at each other before shrugging "sure, what is it" Rosie asks and my smirk deepens even more, this is gonna be so much fun.

"Okay so Rosie I'll like for you to lay here" I instructed as the girl did just that, "now Sons I need you to sit on her face" I say happily as the three girls raised their brows at me "what? It's my fantasy" I shrug as their roll they eyes at the same time, probably regretting suggesting this in the first place as Sonny sits her pussy in Rosie's face "now Mitch I want you to stand in front of Sonny on the bed" she did then I grin "good girls, now I want Rosie to eat Sonny out while Sonny do the same to Mitchie" I say again "What!" the triples exclaims "and again my fantasy" I say shortly "such a perv" Mitchie says with playful roll of eyes but I just smiled at her and the girls were on the way to their task and god just watching them eat each other out was making me hard so I kneeled down on the floor where Rosie's lower body rested and spread her legs wide.

I dart out my tongue and run it on he clit making her moan and her moans vibrated on Sonny's pussy who moans back and bit on Mitchie's clit who screamed in pleasure, fuck this better not be another one of my dreams or I swear I'm gonna fucking shoot myself when I wake up because this will never happen in reality. "Mitch baby please play with you breast" I say as I watch her screw her eyes shut biting on her lip as her sister continues to eat her out. She lowered her hands and cups her not to small or to big breast into her palms and started squeezing...fuck that is so sexy.

"suck it" I growl as the girl did just that before I thrust my tongue inside Rosie's pussy hole and started thrusting in and out, sucking, biting on her sensitive spot making her trash around widely; I thrust a few times before her juices filled up my mouth and I swallows it all before licking her clean. "mm tasty" I hummed as I watch them breath heavily. "Fuck that was amazing" Rosie stated as she calms down her fast heart beat "I'll say" Mitchie respond before I know it she was pushing me on the bed and straddling my lap, kissing me hard on the lips that I can see stars then she pulled away and lowered herself on my erect cock, we whimper in unison at the feeling of being this close with each other.

I haven't wore a condom for awhile now whenever I'm with the girls since their been on the pills because of the whole pregnancy scare with Rosie, Connie just decided to put the girls on the pills considering condoms don't really work 100% and that it could break during the activity, god Steve wanted to kill me that day thank god she wasn't though. Everyone knew I was dating all three of them and at first Connie was against it because she didn't want her girls fighting with each other but then her daughters assured her that there aren't gonna be any fights between them over me because their all love me the same.

Fuck Mitch was on this thing as she lifts herself up then slams back down on my cock, burying my whole nine inch inside of her and fuck that feels so fucking amazing considering she was so tight you'll think it's her first time, I've been their first time which makes me feel happy knowing that no one else touched them beside me I just wish their were my first time but when you hit puberty you want to experience so they wasn't. She rotate her hips around so my dick hits every angle inside of her, we moan in unison as she started bouncing widely and I knew she was close so I flipped us around so I was on top before slamming harder and faster inside her.

I can see our cums mixed together dripping from her pussy and god that's looks like a such perfect combo. I took one leg swung it around my neck, one hand placed beside her head as I pick up my speed. I watch my cock disappears inside of her then comes out all glistering with her juices then goes back in again "oh oh oh godddd...fuck, fuck...Alex Alex shit I'm gonna commmee" she groans as I feel her walls tightens and squeeze my meats right before I fell her warmness coat my cock, I pumped a few times before I explored my loads inside of her...even though I was still hard and as much as I wanted to still be slamming inside Mitchie like a jackhammer I knew the other two still needed me so I pull out making Mitchie moan in protest and I giggle. she's so fucking perfect.

I leaned down and kissed her perfect full lips "I love you" I mumbles between kisses as she smiles against my lips "I love you too" she mumbles back before I peck her once more then kissed her sweaty forehead. "Fuck me" Rosie growls inpatients and I smirks, fuck I fucked Sonny's asshole and fucked Mitchie's pussy where do I fuck Rosie? Hmm maybe both so push her gently on her all fours and without warning shoved my dick inside her pussy hole and started thrusting in a wild pace.

I twist and pitch at her clit making her let out a loud squeal "oh fuccckk" she screams as I pick up my pace and before I knew it she has come then I pull out. Coated my cock with some lube then thrust inside her asshole and she screamed louder than she did before "ahhhh, FUCK! Shit!" she moans as I quickens my speed. Jeez this feels amazing but Sonny's ass is still tighter than again Mitch's is the only one I haven't try yet so I'll judge when I do. Before I cum I pull out and sat down "suck!" I tell her pointing at my erect penis that was standing up in attention. She moans at the command before lowering her mouth on my length and taking in the whole thing. God I loved my girls non gag reflex. "oh fuck, fuck fuccckk" I pants as she scratches her teeth at the length of my cock then took my balls in her hands and started playing with them then she removed her mouth from my dick and sucked my balls inside her mouth and god that feels so amazing.

I look to the side at what the other two were doing only to see Mitchie with a strap-on and fucking Sonny with it and that just turned me on to no words...shit that's so sexy "fuck baby fuck her harder" I growls as I push Rosie's head down to deep throat me "suck her tits Mitch please, shit" I say as the girl in question lowered her mouth down and started sucking on her sister's breast, biting and twisting her nipples and god I was in heaven. After a few blows from Rosie I was approaching my end "I want to paint you three, so come here" I pull my dick out of Rosie 's mouth as I watch the other two come and kneel on the bed in front of me.

I pumped myself a few times then my white cums explored as I paint each girls with it. Some landed on Rosie's cheek, Mitchie's whole face that's sexy, and Sonny's lips fucking beautiful "I wanna a picture" I got off the bed and retrieve my phone from my pants pocket "Alex" all three yell before I can capture the moment "don't worry it's just for my eyes only...you know just in case I need to jack off and you guys aren't there" I smiled at them.

"Fine, just make sure you put a password on it" Mitchie said and I agree before taking a picture. "ok shower?" I questions "defiantly" Sonny "fuck yeah" Mitchie "I feel dirty in a good kind of way" Rosie, we all giggle and head toward the massive bathroom. Oh yeah there's gonna be some more fuck time and I cannot wait I have the best girlfriends in town hell in the world, I'm the luckiest bitches ever! And I was loving it.

* * *

><p><strong>End...<strong>

**So that was it lool...I had to write this it wouldn't leave me alone so what did you guys think...?**

**Who want a sequel? ;)**


End file.
